I Hate Everything About You
by lilswmr427
Summary: After Raven and himself fight, Beast Boy finds Raven on the roof late at night. Songfic, more fic than song. T for a swear word. One-shot.


Don't own the Teen Titans. I Hate Everything About you belongs to Three Days Grace, one of the best bands ever.

_

* * *

Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

Raven sighed and looked over at her black alarm clock. It read 2:42 am. She had been trying to fall asleep for four hours now, with no success. The conversation that made her restless played aback over in her head.

Four hours earlier…

"Hey Raven, wanna hear a joke?" Beast Boy said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Why do you insist on annoying me every second of the given day! Go away! Your jokes aren't funny, you're an immature child, and you're an idiot!" Raven said, balling up her right fist and holding her book in the other.

"Well I'm just trying to be a good friend and include you, but no. You insist on always complaining and being a bratty, selfish, creep!"

"Me? Selfish? I'm not the one who goes around and interrupts people when they're busy just because they're bored!"

"You're reading a book you've probably already read a thousand times before."

"So?"

"I'm always trying to be nice and include you to have fun and you're just reading a book that you can always read later!"

"If I didn't read them I wouldn't know how to use my powers!"

"You're reading some Poe guy. I don't think he was half deamon."

"Damnit, Beast Boy! It's important to me! I'm going to my room so that I don't have to be bothered by some annoying little green dude!" Raven said, storming off towards her room.

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

Four hours later…

'What have I gotten myself into' she thought. Raven stood up from her bead, slipped her shoes on, and walked out her bedroom door. Raven needed to meditate. If she didn't, some unexpecting plant of Starfire's or a gadget of Cyborg's would be split and shattered into a thousand pieces.

Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.

Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.

She could feel herself center, beginning to focus. Her powers were beginning to be concentrated. All until she thought about with her recent fight with Beast Boy. A potted plant a few feet away rose into the air and dropped with a large crash.

"Just center your feelings, Raven. If you show weakness because of a meaningless fight, you will never be in control."

"You know that fight wasn't meaningless, Raven." Knowledge spoke in her mind.

"Yeah, I know." Raven said back to Knowledge.

Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

There was a faint screeching sound. Raven's head snapped over towards the door that lead back into the tower, but found that nothing had come out of the strange door.

"Lack of sleep and paranoia must be getting to me," Raven mumbled.

"Naw, I think you heard the door quite alright," Beast Boy said, now in human form. "I came over as a fly so that I wouldn't scare you."

"Mission failed," Raven dryly replied.

"Did you just admit you were scared?"

"Shut up."

"It's quite touching that I would come out and find you, don't you think?"

"Overwhelmingly." Beast Boy gave Raven a strange look. "In a very great amount." Beast Boy nodded.

"I heard you in your room and I heard your door shut. I couldn't sleep either." Beast Boy took a seat next to Raven on the edge of the tower. "Look, about earlier…" Beast Boy began.

"No. I'm…. sorry. I blew up. It was not a wise thing of me to lash out at you like that. It was unruly and unnecessary."

"Look, It's not all your fault. When I stopped to think about Mal-,"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"Okay. When I stopped to think about that evil pack of blubber, when he left, I had said it once and I will say it again; Raven, you're not alone."

"Thanks. I guess I could say the same for you, Beast Boy."

"What?"

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

"You've been through a lot. Don't think I don't see that," Raven said.

"Well, yeah."

A few moments of silence passed between the two, their feet dangling gracefully over the tower. They were facing out towards the ocean, facing the bay of Jump City. The skyscrapers lit up the sky, the few people in their offices at night.

"I don't have you, Beast Boy," Raven broke the silence, looking over at his face.

"Really?" Beast Boy's voice hopeful voice sounded.

"Yeah." Raven said, "But you're still not funny." Raven looked away, finding a rock that looked interesting below. "I mean, I don't know why you try so hard. I'm just that creepy, mysterious girl who is in her room all day reading or drinking tea."

"But Raven, you're not creepy."

"You said it yourself."

"I didn't mean it, I swear. I didn't stop to think about what I was thinking."

"Because you know it's true."

"No it isn't! You're far from creepy, Raven."

"Sure." Raven said, gazing up from the captivating rock her eyes rested upon just a few moments ago. "So, even if you heard me, why did you come up here?"

"Because I heard your door and I needed to apologize for getting mad at you."

"Same for me. But your jokes still aren't funny."

"But I thought you said I was funny when we first met? Happy thinks I'm funny and cute."

"Shut it." Raven was very glad she had a hood because she was blushing madly. She then realized her hood wasn't up and blushed even more.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Beast Boy chuckled. "You're blushing, aggreing with me, and admitting I'm a big bunch of green goodness."

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

Across the rooftop, ten of Starfire's plant pots shattered into thousands of small pieces.

"What time is it?" Raven asked.

"Uh… almost eleven- thirty."

"Oh."

"Does it ever get lonely up here?" Beast Boy blurted out.

"Not too much."

"But I'm sure it's more fun when I'm up here with you," Beast Boy said, a misgevious glint in his eyes. "Like I said before, Raven; you're not alone. You don't have to make yourself alone up here."

"I'm sure your past makes you feel so full of welcoming."

"Yeah, but nobody really cares to know. I'm just the incredibly handsome comic relief guy."

"You're quite conservative, I can see. I'm listening."

"But you hate me. Why would you care?"

Only when I stop to think about it

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted, " I don't hate you!"

"Oh. Are you sure you want to hear the story? It's kind of long." Beast Boy said, fiddling with his gloves.

"Yes."

"Alright. Well, my parents were working in Africa when I was about eight. I would always play with all the locals and stuff and I got this really rare disease nobody had ever survived before. They were developing this kind of antidote but they hadn't tested it yet. My mom was freaking out and stuff so they gave me the antidote. I turned green and then I figured out I could change into animals. Then, a few weeks later, my parents and I were on a boat. My mom and dad told me to turn into a bird and fly away. I…"

"You don't have to finish if you don't want to."

"No, it's alright. It's just that…. I could have saved them. I should have taken them back with."

"I'm glad you didn't save then."

"Wait, what?"

_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think_

_About me, do you know_

"When I think about you and you in my life, I realize how different it would be without you. If you had saved your parents, I'd never know you."

"So you're saying you like me?"

"I never said that."

"Yes!" Beast Boy shouted, doing one of his victory dances when he wins at Mega Monkeys 4.

"Shut up! I wasn't finished!" Beast Boy sighed and sat down next to Raven.

"There was nothing you could have done to save your parents. Plus, it wouldn't have mattered by now because we'd all have been dead by Trigon if I hadn't know you. He would've destroyed the Earth."

"I guess there's a green lining to everything… right?"

"It's silver lining."

"But I'm green," Beast Boy said, smiling ear to ear.

"Anyways, I'm," Raven started. 'Dare I say it?' Raven thought. 'Will I regret it?' "I'm glad to have you around."

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me_

"Really, Rae?"

"I said it once. Don't make me take it back."

"Sorry."

"It's not like anyone could return the favor," Raven mumbled, soft enough so no human could hear. Unfortunately for Raven, Beast Boy's ears weren't just for looks. He heard every word she said.

"Raven! Don't say that. I like you. Why else would I constantly bother you?" Beast Boy said, his face going a shade of red realizing what he said.

"Because you think I'm creepy."

"No way! You're the smartest, funnest, funniest, prettiest," Beast Boy said, slapping his hand over his mouth. "Uh, I mean, sorry."

"No, thank you. That means a lot."

"Really?"

"Yes, but funnest is not a word."

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

"Oh. Sorry. After I said beautiful I thought I was toast… oops."

"Beast Boy, we're having another moment. Don't ruin it. I was enjoying it."

"Really?" Beast Boy said, tensing up. "Then would you, uh, like to go watch a movie downstairs? I mean, we're still up and not able to g to sleep so we might as well." Beast Boy rushed.

"Why not. No Wicked Scary, though," Raven said.

"Sure."

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

'I hate everything about him… don't I?' Raven thought, walking down the steps to the living room with Beast Boy by her side.

'You know you love him, Ravie.' Happy chimed in.

'Shut up, Happy.'

* * *

I liked it quite a bit. Reviews would be lovely. I have ideas on what to do if this would be a multi-chapter fic, but for now it's a one-shot. If you think it would be a good idea for me to continue, please review and tell me so (or that you hated it and never want to see it again).


End file.
